The Arabian Nights - Twilight style
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. In the aftermath of Bella crashing Jacob's birthday party, his mate must wield the power of storytelling to bring him back from the abyss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:** This is a two-parter, for a dear friend's birthday._

 **Warnings:** Graphic sex, NC-17, violence, strong language; Bella, Renesmee and Edward bashing. If this is not your cup of tea, do not read.

* * *

"How is he doing, Carlisle?" I shot him a pleading look, his immaculate clothes unruffled. Glancing around the living room, I could hardly believe we had been through that battle. Aro had cackled with mad glee as he motioned towards the door when Bella entered, that spawn of hers walking demurely behind her, her cowl failing to hide the ruby eyes of a murderer.

It was so typical of Bella that she would reveal her betrayal precisely when we were celebrating Jacob's birthday!

My fingers clenched tightly the couch, until a ripping sound drew Carlisle's calm gaze downwards. I let go of the destroyed leather as I took deep, unneeded breaths in an effort to calm myself. However much I tried though, I couldn't dispel the memory of my wolf, crumpled in a heap near the wall. I could hardly recall what happened afterwards, only flashes of dismembered corpses as I fought like a madman, despair and tenderness mingling in my mind as I stood between Jacob and our enemies.

"Jacob's fine at the moment. Are you aware of what transpired earlier today, Emmett?" Carlisle steepled his fingers, his voice soothing and melodic. "I know Jacob and you developed a strong relationship."

I snorted softly, the corners of my lips tugging upwards in a smirk I stole from Jacob. I was at a loss for words, though. How could I explain what he meant to me? The way we drew closer and found shelter in one another as the world crumbled around us – when Rosalie and I grew distant and our fights more bitter until she up and left for the Denalis while little Renesmee, now become a beautiful teenager, started to follow on her mother's footsteps and became a slut who cheated on Jacob while drinking his blood.

I was drawn by Jacob's vulnerability which contrasted with his enormous resilience that allowed him to endure conditions that would break lesser men. I became what he needed me to be: his friend, his companion, his lover. In turn, Jacob opened himself to my hungry gaze and became the anchor that tied me to this world. Once upon a time, I was sure that if Rosalie ever left me I would crumble and wither away, a shadow of my former self. It was the reason I was so clingy and insisted on all those weddings.

Jacob showed me that my life did not end with Rosalie's departure. In fact, it had gotten even more exciting.

But all this I was unable to put into words. I'm not Jacob, who held me spellbound the night he told me the legends of his tribe. I'm no worthy storyteller that can weave our tale like it deserves, like a story out of the Arabian Nights.

"I love him, Carlisle." My shoulders drooped in defeat, realizing the futility of the words because Jacob was not here to hear them, and I had been too much of a coward to tell him directly. I had only whispered the words against his perfect brow the nights he slept by my side. I tilted up my chin to shoot Carlisle a glance. "I will do anything for him."

"I'm aware of that, Emmett. I know you and Jasper stood by his side…"

"When we confronted that pair of whiners?" I slouched against the destroyed couch, the spring poking uncomfortably against my cotton pants as I tilted up my chin to gaze at the ceiling. "Renesmee, the spawn from hell, was draining Jacob's blood at the same time she was spreading her legs for whoever wanted her. Of course the golden couple knew and chose to do nothing, thus forcing Jasper and I to give them an ultimatum."

"You forced them to leave."

"Exactly." I shot Carlisle a furious glare. "Since the head of the coven would not perform his duties and allowed the constant victimization of Jacob, who is part of our family, we had to act. Either they left at once, we told them, or we would kill them and Nessie." I cracked my knuckles, remembering gleefully the way Edward's face crumpled when Alice and Esme glided into the room. I was glad of their support, especially when Edward read Alice's mind and her vision of a future if they chose to fight, in which both their corpses surrounded the red mane of lifeless Nessie.

They left within the hour, and we thought we were finally rid of them until they showed up today.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." His smooth voice sounded contrite, but I raised my hand to forestall his useless explanations.

"I understand Edward is your prodigal son. I never had any bones with that, I didn't care until you allowed that fact to warp your perceptions. You handed him the moon, made us fight for him and his bitch, you involved people from around the world in this fight and all for what?" I crossed my arms, my chest bulging as I leaned forward and scowled at Carlisle. "So a selfish whore could procreate and bring her filthy spawn into this world. You closed your eyes to the abuse they heaped on Jacob, verbally and otherwise. Rosalie constantly insulted him and you did nothing. Renesmee drank from him and you remained silent. She cheated on him and you did not intervene."

I shot out from the couch and turned to give it a mighty kick. It flew against the wall and crashed, leaving a gouge behind as the frame crumpled into pieces. As I paced back and forth, I blessed the fact I was not a shifter. I would've phased and torn a huge chunk out of Carlisle's smug carcass.

But Jacob was a shifter, and he never phased and attacked any of us, even under the direst provocation. I closed my eyes, wishing I could cry, wishing I could erase the past that saw fit to torment my wolf so much.

"That's why Rosalie and I fought so bitterly," I said slowly. "I wanted her to curb her temper but she wouldn't because she was too spoiled to change her behavior. Told her how revolting she appeared to be as she spewed her comments fueled by racism. Of course the blond ice princess didn't take it well and finally she left me; but at least I did something!"

"Bella and Edward were unable to control Renesmee," Carlisle said softly, his voice neutral as he sought to ignore my remarks. "Renesmee kept feeding on her lovers, until she killed the first of many."

I walked to the wall and leaned against the plaster, tilting my neck to glance at Carlisle. "What happened then?"

"Edward left them. He couldn't countenance his daughter's behavior, nor Bella's accepting ways."

"The eunuch reacted too late!" I snorted contemptuously. "Wimp!"

"Edward tells me he read Aro's mind. The Volturi learned of Renesmee's… transgressions and decided to end her existence, but Bella offered to join them."

"So that's why they were together!" I said through clenched teeth. "She's not only a whore but a traitor!"

"And she left with Aro after their defeat." Carlisle let out a nearly imperceptible sigh.

"I know I killed Demetri." I fixed him with a stern look. "Anyone else?"

"Jane's no more, and the pack tore Alec to pieces. The Volturi have lost their most valuable assets."

"But they still have Bella." I said shrewdly.

"I know Aro's ways very well. I lived with him long before Bella's puny ancestors arrived in this continent." Carlisle's lips curled up in a sinister smirk. "Aro loved to watch the power plays in the courts of Europe, where glittering courtesans entertained kings and imagined they held real power."

"Pricey hookers who were really cheapskate sluts." I barked a laugh. "Just like Bella, huh?"

"Those two will soon be at each other's throats, like scorpions." Carlisle said. "At any rate, what should really concern us is the pack, our putative allies if they return. Are you aware of the power play within the pack?"

I sat down on the loveseat, raising my hand to ruffle my short-cropped hair as I let out a sigh. "I know Jacob fought constantly with Sam, and that put him under considerable stress."

"I take it Sam wanted to kill Renesmee?" Carlisle leaned forward, his fingertips brushing his perfect chin.

"No. It was Jacob who wanted to kill the little demon. When Bella and her daughter left, he didn't weaken at all, in fact he felt relieved. Sam insisted on not killing them because Nessie was Jacob's imprint. In turn, Jake said he had broken the imprint. Sam wouldn't believe that and they fought constantly. I was frankly surprised when the pack showed up for his birthday."

"The reason Renesmee's absence didn't hurt Jacob is because it wasn't a true imprint," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?"

"New information that Edward relayed to me after the battle. You know that Renesmee was self-aware in the womb."

I nodded slowly and raised my hand, motioning him to continue.

"Renesmee knew most people wanted her dead, so in order to survive, she projected an aura of love and bonhomie which fooled those who came in contact with her."

"Like Edward," I said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. She also read Jacob's emotions, his loneliness and despair at the situation with Bella. In fact, Renesmee was inexorably drawn to Jacob because…"

"What?" I raised my chin and fixed him with a stare. "Don't tell me Jake's her soul mate?"

"No." Carlisle finally said. "Jacob is Renesmee's Singer."

"Damn!" I stood up and kicked the loveseat which flew in the air and crashed against the door. "No wonder she couldn't keep from drinking his blood. Little demon from hell! So she… what?" I turned to Carlisle. "She used her voodoo powers to fake the imprint?"

"Jacob desperately wanted to imprint. Renesmee used that thirst to her advantage, to have him tied to her. She used her resemblance to Bella to nudge the imprint in her direction."

"So the imprint was real?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"At first it was. Jacob's wolf seemed to believe it. Later though, as Renesmee revealed her true colors, the wolf rebelled." Carlisle tipped down his chin, studying the thick rug on the floor as he weighed his words. "I've studied the legends concerning these hybrid children and I've arrived to the conclusion that Jacob could not imprint on one of them. That's the reason Jacob became so detached from Renesmee, even allowing her death for transgressions against the treaty. He was at the cusp of breaking the imprint before the Volturi arrived. When Renesmee showed up, her red eyes indicating she no longer abided by our rules, that was the point that tipped it all."

I paced along the room, trying to grasp the meaning of Carlisle's words. "So that's the reason he collapsed? He broke the imprint?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, Emmett." Carlisle let out a sigh, his searching gaze fixed on my eyes. "I've been able to gather the whole picture, from what Jasper and Edward reported…"

I raised my arm, forestalling his words. "Hold it! Is Edward here? I won't stand for it, Carlisle. He's a noxious presence in Jacob's life and this family. Either he goes, or I do."

"Has it come to this?" Carlisle said softly.

"It has. He believes he's the center of the universe, a silly idea both his bitch and his daughter share."

"You don't have to worry, Emmett." Carlisle lowered his shoulders, a sob threatening to leave his throat. "Edward left earlier for parts unknown."

"That's good to know." I nodded in satisfaction. "Now, about Jacob…"

"Edward read the minds of the pack. They were at the brink of changing allegiances; they went to the birthday party because of their need to see Jacob, who is the natural Alpha. Their hunger for order in the pack drove them. When Aro and the others showed up, Sam panicked and issued contradictory orders which Jacob countermanded. The moment had come when he would assume the Alpha position over all wolves."

I crouched down on the floor, my fingers nervously playing with the thick rug as I raised my chin to stare at Carlisle. "So Jacob collapsed due to the stress of breaking the imprint and becoming the true Alpha?"

"An element complicates matters in this scenario." Carlisle's calm tenor failed to smooth my fragile nerves, though. "Namely, the presence of the Volturi. I believe that Jacob would have been able to withstand those fast changes in allegiance if given enough time to process them."

"So what happened then?" I said impatiently. "Come on, Carlisle; tell me what's going on! Don't make a game of withholding information like your prodigal son!"

Carlisle shot me an irritated look before he said crisply, "Aro was aware of the fragile situation within the pack, due to information provided by Bella."

"Worthless bitch!" I muttered through closed teeth.

"So he ordered Chelsea to tamper with Jacob's allegiances at his weakest point, to make him obey the Volturi. Naturally the pack would follow their Alpha and the Italians would gain a powerful praetorian guard."

"So that's why he crumbled!"

"Chelsea did catch him at his weakest point and almost succeeded, but Jacob is an incredibly stubborn young man. He rebelled against the power imposed on him from without, and this time he was able to use the bonds of the pack members to strengthen his spirit."

"What does it all mean, though? How is he?"

"In a dark place. He's teetering on the brink of insanity; he's forgotten most of his memories. He's built a worldview according to his own rules." Carlisle stood up and walked with measured steps towards the door.

"How can I help him?" I tucked my chin on my chest, staring fixedly at the patterns on the rug. "I'll do anything, even if he doesn't remember me."

"Edward and Jasper assure me he does remember you." Carlisle closed his fist around the doorknob, his voice low as he continued. "His reality now resembles one of your videogames. He believes there was a war between vampires and werewolves, and the werewolves won. We are all their slaves. I'm afraid he's in a rather vindictive mood but he does remember you."

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around my broad chest, wishing they weren't cold as marble but warm as the sun, not pale but russet – that it was Jacob holding me.

"We all are moving out, leaving Forks temporarily. This will become Jacob's headquarters. The pack will move in; they are ready to help in whatever capacity they can, for their well-being is inexorably tied to their Alpha. You must make Jacob remember."

"How?"

"You know him very well, his strength and weaknesses. You care about him…. you love Jacob." Carlisle opened the door and stepped out, whispering softly, "I have faith in you."

* * *

 **The Scorpion Shifter**

"The Alpha will see you now, leech!" Paul opened the door and shoved me inside the bedroom.

I glanced down at him. Jacob was spread on the bed, his bronze skin shining in the soft glow of the lamp. He shot me a dark look, his face shuttered as he studied me intensely. His eyes were black as night, and filled with the same emotions that plagued him when he first found out about Renesmee's infidelities. He didn't know what to do.

"Jacob."

"You will call me Alpha, leech!" He growled. "Nothing else. Now strip down. I want to see your body before I give you the fuck you crave."

His demanding tone made me shiver as I hastily took off my cargo pants, making sure to turn my back to the bed and flex my ass just so. Sex with Jacob was always exciting, and I had been deprived of it for far too long. I glanced down and palmed my burgeoning erection, my thumb rubbing the silver Prince Albert around my cockhead. It hadn't hurt that much, and given my vampire powers, it would close when I took it off.

It added a touch of decadence to the whole situation, though. I hoped it provided the opportunity to remind Jacob of all the times he had enjoyed my tool as I plowed his sweet, tight ass. The memory of his tight heat clenching around me as he rode me hard in the forest had me at full mast in no time.

I turned towards him, my eyes taking on the delectable sight of Jacob licking his lips, smooth broad shoulders tapering down to his slim waist, his hand sliding down toward the bunched up sheet that covered his groin.

"On the bed, leech." He cocked his head at the space next to him, the corner of his mouth turning up in a sexy smirk. "You had better please me, or I'll throw you to the wolves the way I did the others."

"Others?" I arched my eyebrows as I laid down on the bed, his hand applying gentle pressure on my back so I would turn towards the wall.

"The other leeches that failed to please me and are gone," he said darkly. "Bella, Nessie, Jane. All pitiful fucks."

Warm hands caressed my flanks, tracing a hot path that ended on my cock. He squeezed the ring around the head and chuckled darkly. "I like a man that's got some spunk in him."

I nodded, shivering when slick fingers circled my entrance. Jake leaned forward and nipped my earlobe. "I bet you're tight, leech."

I grunted when warm fingers slipped inside me, caressing my walls as he prepared me. "Can't wait to feel you clenching around me, leech. I bet you're a slut in bed. I'll ruin you for others; after I'm through with you, you'll be on your hands and knees, begging for seconds. The perfect, tight bitch."

Jacob's raspy voice was making me so hard and wanton; I shoved my hips against his hand, fucking myself on his fingers. Jacob chuckled and scooted closer, his hand raising my hips as I felt his cock nudging my crack.

I loved this domineering side of Jake. When we made love, he always was the bottom, even though I told him I was versatile. The proper moment for him to top never came, though, and I respected that fact. In hindsight, and with all the troubles he was going through with the fake imprint, with Bella and Edward's loathsome actions, and the tensions within the pack, I supposed he couldn't act as forcefully as he wanted or the whole edifice would fall down.

Jake was bent out of shape by divided loyalties, and this affected his spirits and even the way he approached sex. Maybe this whole scenario his mind devised was the perfect way to get a measure of satisfaction out of the whole ordeal, a sexy revenge that would allow the wolf to count it as a victory.

Then I didn't have time to think clearly as Jake's thick cock inside me rubbed my walls in a delicious way, driving me mad with want.

"Faster, harder!" I growled.

"Knew you liked it hard, Emmett," Jacob whispered harshly, his words punctuated by deep thrusts inside my slick channel. "Your greedy hole feels so cool, squeezing my dick like this!"

My hand slid down to fist my neglected cock, but Jacob caught my wrist and with a powerful shove, laid my fingers on my thigh. "No, leech. You come on my cock or not at all."

I gripped his hips hard, thrusting my hips backwards as I impaled myself on his thick cock. "Damn you, Jacob!"

"Alpha, leech! I'm the Alpha!" He growled darkly, his hand coming down as he slapped my ass harshly. It stung a bit, but it was so pleasurable it wrenched a moan out of my throat. "You like it?" Jacob slapped my ass again and again, his nose nudging my neck. I swore I could feel the shadow of his smirk against my cheek. "Next time, I'll spank that juicy ass properly while you suck my dick, and then you'll ride me like a good leech cowboy."

Sweaty fingers ghosted a path down my left hip, playing with my taint and rubbing my swollen rim before they grasped my cock. The warmth against my Prince Albert and the teasing caresses made me come, and thick ropes coated Jake's fingers. Moaning, I clenched hard around his length and Jake swore as he thrust his hips uncontrollably, groaning as his warm seed coated my insides.

Jake sighed and took out his softening cock, pushing my hips as he cocked his head at the bathroom door. "Now clean us, leech!"

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Glancing at the mirror, I realized I had enjoyed the rough fucking. Jake had an amazing body and incredibly stamina, and even if he had built a cruel world to hide behind, his quintessential gentleness shone through the barriers his mind erected. But I needed my Jake back, the Quileute wolf I had fallen in love with. How could I nudge his memory and bring him back to me?

After rubbing dry my slick buttocks, I laid down lengthwise alongside Jake and cleaned his cock, frowning at the bruises that littered his hips. They were visibly fading as I watched, courtesy of his healing powers.

They were dark and menacing, reminding me of a picture of a naked guy with a scorpion which I had found in the computer one morning while Jake was browsing the internet. That day I received the sign that told me my attraction to the sexy wolf need not remain one-sided forever.

And that gave me an idea that might hold his interest and bring his memories back. Above all, Jake had an unquenchable curiosity about the world, an easy acceptance of the strange that allowed him to thrive among strangers and seek common ground. I would use his curiosity to reel him in back to me.

"What are you thinking, leech?" Jacob said, not unkindly.

"Nothing important, just an old tale a member of another coven told me. It's called The Scorpion Shifter and since you're a wolf, I thought it might…" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope, forget it. You'd better call your guards to throw me to the wolves, I'm not sure I pleased you."

Jake shot me a crafty smirk, and for a second, in the soft glow of the lamp, I imagined I had my old Jacob back. "Nope. Your ass is so tight and you're so hot, it would be a crime to get rid of you."

He patted the space next to him on the bed. "Now out with the tale, it sounds interesting."

I laid my head on the pillow and looped my hands behind the nape of my neck, my gaze fixed on the ceiling as I started. "There was a pack of shape shifters in New Mexico once. They turned into foxes, though, and shared their qualities. They were cunning and brave."

"Cunning and brave doesn't cut it," Jake mumbled to himself. His fingers rubbing his forehead in a dejected gesture. My arm ached with the need to reach out and hold him close, but I refrained and instead continued with the tale.

"One day a young warrior ventured into the hot desert in a spirit quest. He had fastened for days and gone to a sweat lodge to prepare himself to receive the visions of his ancestors. He spent the whole sweltering day meandering along a small creek until he reached a cave. Inside he found a giant scorpion."

"He must've been scared," Jake said.

"He was." I nodded. "But he was a warrior of his tribe, and this was a new peril and he needed to find out more about it."

"Sure, sure."

"So he went into the cave and stared at the giant scorpion, its black shell glinted in the dim light coming from the mouth of the cave. The warrior picked up a huge rock and prepared to drop it against the scorpion's carapace, but then…"

"What happened?"

"The scorpion spoke. It said, 'Do not kill me, mighty warrior, for I am a shifter just like you. I'm human, you see, despite this frightful body. I suffer and feel just like you.'"

Jacob's fingers traced a path on my shoulder as he nodded. "And then?"

"The warrior said, 'How do I know you're really a shifter and not a big scorpion? Phase back so that I may see you.'" I leaned backwards, my body unconsciously seeking Jacob's warmth. "The scorpion became this tiny, frail woman. Its glittering shell turned into luscious locks, the pincers became soft, pale arms."

"And I guess they fucked and lived happily ever after." Jacob broke our contact, narrowing his eyes as he frowned at me.

"Nope, that's not what happened." I stood up and picked up my clothes, donning them in a whirlwind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"I have to hunt, Alpha," I said, raising my hand to point at my dark eyes. "We'll continue tomorrow. If you don't throw me to the wolves, that is."

* * *

oOoOo

Quil leered at me, his lustful gaze lingering on my bare chest. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "I hear you are quite the dish, Emmett. If things don't work out with Jacob, give me a call."

I couldn't help my throaty laugh, and I hit the tall Quileute's shoulder as we entered the bedroom. Jake's deep growl surprised me. He was reclining on the bed as he shot up from the mattress, the sheet hitching around his slim hips.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of my hand on Quil's shoulder. "Leave us, Quil!"

"Sure, Ja… I mean, Alpha." Quil dashed out of the room as if Jane was hunting him.

"I don't want to see you near him," he growled. "I don't share what's mine."

I felt my trousers tightening around my length. Witnessing the jealous side of Jacob had me hot and bothered, the way his eyes drilled into mine, his knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the sheet, his nostrils flaring as he sought to contain his anger – Jake was the promise of sinful delights.

I expected manhandling and a rough fuck, but instead he sat down and patted the side of the bed. "Entertain me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you deaf, leech? I said, entertain me." Jake lowered his chin, and mumbled low under his breath. "Too angry right now, could hurt him."

With a sigh, I went to the bed and laid down, my back propped against the headboard. Tonight Jake was using Alice's bedroom. It had the latest Egyptian sheets with 1,000 threads or whatever, and those crazy rings with candles she had become addicted to.

Jake raised his hips to take off his briefs, his thick burgeoning cock visible for a moment before he raised the sheet to cover himself. Turning towards me, he noticed I was staring at him and raised his eyebrows, cocking his chin at my jeans.

Nodding slowly, I hooked my thumbs around the belt loops and popped upon the buttons before lowering the jeans and kicking them off to the floor.

"I want to hear the end of the story, and if you have another one and it is good, I will fuck you hard."

"Oh, that's… an interesting reward." I shot him a crooked grin and Jake nodded, indicating I should start.

"Where was I?"

"The scorpion turned into a beautiful brunette," he said, his sad gaze lost in the gloomy bedroom. I wondered if he was thinking about Bella and the tricks she endlessly pulled on him.

"The scorpion shifter noticed the warrior's arousal, and leaned down to kiss those pouty lips, her hair tickling the warrior's face."

"And they fucked and lived happily ever after." Jake repeated the words he had said last night with a weary tone.

"No, they fucked for a few days. The scorpion shifter, whose name was Kachina, was delectable to the warrior, and the man forgot his obligations to the tribe and the reasons for the spirit quest he was undertaking. And on the third day, just when they were preparing to make love, Kachina phased into her scorpion form and stung the warrior."

"Damn!" Jake growled. "Fucking traitor. The warrior should've killed her when he could."

"As the warrior was dying, Kachina phased back and gazed at him with a contrite expression: 'Forgive me, she said, but I'm a scorpion, it's in my nature to sting. I'm so mean that I don't deserve to live.'"

"Fat lot of good it did to the warrior," Jake mumbled. "The bitch got what she wanted."

"Nope, the tale does not end here." I said. "Gathering his last strength, the warrior took out a dagger from his tunic and slit Kachina's throat. When she was in her death throes, the warrior whispered before he died, 'And it's in my nature to fight.'"

Jake turned to me and shot me a bright smile which made my undead heart flutter. "Great! At least he avenged himself! I love it! You're a great storyteller."

"Not really." I waved my arm around. Truth of the matter was that I used part of a videogame Jake and I used to play to weave the tale.

Jacob yawned and raised his hand to cover his mouth. Then he glanced at me. "Do you have another story?"

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**The third Singer**

"There was a vampire boy who was lonely. He felt the world misunderstood him and thought he was a monster."

"That's what we all think." Jake sighed deeply. "That we are monsters."

"Only most of us aren't, and some of us are," I said softly, my arm brushing the furnace that was Jacob's back.

"Like Kachina."

"Exactly." I raised my chin and stared at the ceiling to gather my thoughts. After I returned from the hunt, I had gone to Edward's old room and rummaged through his books, looking for One Thousand and One Nights. I browsed it in search for inspiration, but I couldn't find any. I was not a discerning reader, that wasn't my forte.

"So what happened? Was he a monster or not?" Jacob prodded me.

"He had the power to warp reality. To craft images and implant them in any mind. Do you think that made him a monster?"

Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not really. Depends on what he used it for."

"Well, he used it for good, it seems. There was a youth in the nearby village who lived miserably. He yearned for a certain strapping fellow, but that guy just used him as a plaything, preferring to acquiesce to the wooing of the princess from a neighboring kingdom."

"What was the name of the youth?"

"Nathan." I said. "Anyway, the vampire boy decided to soothe Nathan's anguish and made it so he resembled the strapping fellow that had played with Nathan's heart. Nathan fell for him and everybody was happy for the popular Nathan, so the resentment against the vampire boy disappeared."

I shivered when warm fingertips slid across my thigh and nestled against the crease of my buttocks, his thumb rubbing lazily against my rim.

"Alpha?" I shuddered as Jacob leaned down to nibble my collarbone.

"We'll continue tomorrow." His breath felt warm against my cold skin. "All that talk about that strapping fellow reminded me of my hunk. I want to feel your tight ass sucking my dick deeper into your cool body."

Jacob turned and reached for the bottle of lube on the night table. He upended it and coated his fingers, rubbing them to take the edge off the cool liquid. He leaned down and shot me a brief smile before his fingers breached me, jabbing my cold walls as he prepared me.

"So tight, Emmett." He groaned and added a third finger. "C'mon, fuck yourself on my fingers! Show me how much you love my cock." He leaned down and I felt his warm breath against my thighs before his tongue traced my hole.

I bucked uncontrollably, my hips rocking as I sought the elusive caress of his hot tongue. Warmth pierced my hole as he kept tongue-fucking me, his fingers rubbing tantalizingly against my prostate. I groaned a harsh guttural sound as my hips humped the sheets, the wet spot under my cock growing larger while Jacob ate me out.

"Your hole loves my fingers, my tongue, my cock." He chuckled darkly, his fingers prodding my inner walls as he rested his chest on my back, his hotness consuming any thoughts in my brain.

"Fuck me, Jake." I snarled at him.

"I've ruined you for other men," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and fuck me!"

"As you wish." Jake's thumbs spread open my cheeks and he slid inside my body, not stopping until he bottomed out. He thrust shallowly and let out a sigh. "As tight as the first time. God, Emmett, I swear I could stay inside you forever."

Alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, Jake gripped my neck as he loomed over me, the sound of his hips slapping my ass making me hotter. I rolled my hips at the moment of deepest penetration, seeking more contact with my prostate. I was close to the edge, but it wasn't enough. My hand snuck down, but Jacob batted it away.

"I'll take care of that, leech!"

"Damn you, Alpha!"

Jacob started fucking in earnest and I moaned as the constant jabbing of my prostate drove me wild, the warm fullness of his dick as he stretched my hole overwhelmed me, but it just wasn't enough. Jacob came with a shout, his warmth seeping inside my body. He tugged on my neck and I raised up my torso, my tortured gaze flinching at the heavy sensation in my balls.

He leaned down to rub his forehead against mine, his face breaking into his boyish smile as he cradled my neck tenderly. "Don't worry, you'll come soon enough."

Then he manhandled me, turning me around to lay me down on the bed and swooped down towards my aching erection. His warm mouth enveloped me as he sucked me to completion. He deep-throated me as his tongue performed wonders on my shaft.

It didn't take long, just a few thrusts of my hips inside the wet heat of his throat.

"Thanks, man," I said.

He raised his head, a thin thread of saliva connecting his swollen lips to my cock as he let go of it.

"Don't mention it." He yawned and laid down on the bed, snuggling into the pillow. "Continue with the story."

"Where was I?"

"The strapping fellow." He closed his eyes, turning his face towards me as he grabbed the sheets.

"The village had welcomed the vampire boy, but they didn't know his real intentions. Turns out that…" I trailed off at the sound of his soft snores. Jacob's chest rose and fell in a soothing pattern, his long eyelashes contrasting with his russet cheeks as I leaned down to whisper against his brow, "Sleep well, Jacob. I love you."

* * *

oOoOo

I was playing a videogame, trying to distract myself from the horny thoughts that infested my mind. The feeling of Jacob's thick shaft filling me so wonderfully, his wet mouth sucking my cock - it was too much.

The clicking sound of the window as it opened made me turn around. Jasper landed softly on the floor and sauntered towards me. "How is it going?"

"So so." I shrugged. "Why? Did Alice have a vision?"

"Nothing important. She believes Bella may be using her shield to hide their actions from us."

"Foolish bitch!"

"Doesn't matter." Jasper sat down on the bed, his fingers brushing idly the Game Boy. "Alice has been keeping tracks on Bella through her internet sleuthing. Our beloved sister-in-law has left a veritable trace of credit card purchases."

"And?" I raised my eyebrows.

"We believe they are gathering allies. Some of them are the people who fought for Bella."

"Oh boy, oh boy." I lowered my gaze and sighed.

"This could be beneficial for us." Jasper shot me a shrewd smirk. "Remember, these people resent the Volturi. When they find out the real reasons Bella joined the Italians, they won't be pleased. Even less so if they meet Renesmee."

"She's an insufferable brat." I nodded, my lips lifting in a smile.

"So, how is it going with Jacob? We need the pack in top fighting condition."

I let out a deep sigh. "Permission to speak frankly, Major."

"Always, Emmett McCarthy." Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and then he said. "Your emotions are all over the place. Lust predominates, and there's your usual buoyancy, now tinged with worry."

"Jacob's a tough nut to crack. He's making slight progress. I'm keeping him entertained with stories, supposedly they are the reason he keeps calling me back. You could say I stole a leaf out of Scheherazade's book."

"Oh, I see." Jasper nodded sagely. "The Thousand and One Nights. So you play the part of the vizier's daughter and Jacob ravishes you nightly. Good thinking!"

It was lucky I couldn't blush, or I would have been a dark shade of red. "Well, it's working, but there are complications."

"And these are?"

I stood up and paced back and forth. Frankly, I didn't know how I could talk about gay sex with a guy who rubbed nappies with Abraham Lincoln.

"Jasper, I…"

"It's ok, Emmett." Jasper smiled at me as I felt a soothing wave enveloping me. "Do not feel embarrassed with me! I'm not the sexual prude. It is Edward."

I sat down on the bed, my fingers caressing the game console as I raised my chin to stare at Jasper's tousled hair. "Jacob has been rough and demanding. He's become a top, and that's great! I wish he could have done it sooner, but he was never in the mood to top before. I think the supposed imprint…"

"Warped his sexual drive." Jasper nodded. "Plus all the humiliation he had to endure in this house, feeling like he was our pet and suffering under Bella's casual cruelty and Edward's taunts, not to mention Renesmee's manipulations."

"Exactly. He's the born Alpha, he was expected to carry the heavy duties and be the perfect friend, imprint, pack member and whatever, but he wasn't allowed to express himself sexually."

"The golden couple would have frowned on that from their proud tower, not to mention your former wife." Jasper scowled, his fist tightening around the duvet.

"And now that Chelsea did her number on him, he's finally broken free from all that," I said. "Don't mistake me, I love this version of him, but I miss the old, sweet Jacob. I wish I could have both."

"After the Volturi ran away, I studied his emotions. They were a whirlwind." Jasper's long fingers ruffled his hair as he gazed at the window. "They were centered about the pack and you. Now that things have calmed down and he's surrounded by his friends, he will remember. He'll come down to earth."

I nodded, at a loss for words. Jasper glanced at his watch and stood up. As he made his way to the window he said, "I have to go now, Alice expects me soon." He was about to jump down the ledge when he turned to glance at me. "And regarding topping or not? Jacob was incredibly stressed before we drove the golden family of whiners away. I think he couldn't allow himself the luxury of topping, else the dam he had built around his heart to contain his anger and despair would break down and damage those he cared for. Like all good soldiers I've ever met, Jacob is driven by his sense of duty."

* * *

oOoOo

"So what happened to the strapping fellow?" Jacob leaned on the bed, his snug shirt outlining his bulging pecs and making my mouth water with the need of tasting that supple skin.

"The village accepted the vampire boy, seeing how he made Nathan happy. Nathan was an important member of the community, always participating when it came to helping his neighbors, fixing their plows, helping them mend their fences and so on."

"Good man," Jacob nodded.

"What they didn't know was the fact that Nathan's blood called to the vampire boy who had disguised himself in physical perfection."

"Nathan was his Singer?" Jake sat up at that, his eyes widening.

"It was true. This vampire fed on Nathan every few days. The puncture wounds were at the top of his arms, where they would be covered by the homespun shirt. Nathan grew weaker with the passage of time until one day, he died."

"He died? They didn't save him?" Jacob lowered his chin, the shine in his eyes telling me he was close to tears.

"Not all stories end happily, Alpha," I said slowly, cursing the moment I decided to embellish the story. I had decided on this ending because of the conversation I had with Jasper. In the course of telling these stories, I often felt pulled in different directions and didn't know which route to take. I promised myself I would make it up to Jake in the next story, which would have a happy ending.

"And they killed the vampire, right?"

"Eventually they did." I nodded, seizing the chance Jacob unknowingly gave me to provide some resolution to the macabre tale. "The legend grew in the region through the years. There was a village a hundred miles away with a similar tale which occurred fifty years later. Finally, eighty years after Nathan died, a girl in a small town suffered the same symptoms. The neighbors noticed that there was this handsome fellow who had appeared out of nowhere to become her fiancé, and the old men remembered the legends. One night, they ambushed the handsome young man and killed him with fire. It turned out that the girl, who escaped with her life, was his third Singer."

"Damn villagers!" Jacob growled. "Typical! They save the clumsy girl but left poor Nathan to die at the hands of the vampire!"

"They had no idea the strapping fellow would do that, Alpha," I pointed out. "It was only the knowledge they acquired during the long decades that allowed them to reach the correct conclusion."

"Whatever." Jacob patted the spot next to him. I scooted forward on my knees and sat down beside him.

"Do you have another story?"

"What? No fucking tonight?" I leered down at him.

"I'm tired, Emmett." He glanced up at me, his long eyelashes fluttering as he shot me a proud look. I could read him like a book, though. Jacob needed something more primal than sex; he needed comfort. So I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and launched into the next tale.

Things went like this for a few nights. Jacob progressed and I could glimpse shadows of my former wolf more often. However, he refused to let me top and this drove me crazy. I had needs, too. I wanted to feel his wet heat squeezing me tight as I drove into his pliant body. I yearned to see him come undone as he climaxed while riding my cock.

We were at an impasse, though, until Saturday arrived. It changed everything.

* * *

 **A thousand years**

"There was a boy, a very pretty boy."

"A vampire, certainly." Jacob sighed, his fingers drumming against the sheets. His bare torso glimmered in the afternoon light and my eyes caressed the smooth lines of his chest, absorbing the way the sheets clung to his slim hips and thick legs. The sight of him and the smell of the woodsy scent that was essentially Jacob made my arousal twitch.

"Nope, he wasn't a vampire or a shifter. Just pretty. So pretty, in fact, that he became a supermodel. Grew rich and invested wisely."

"Good for him," Jacob said, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. I could almost feel his brain working overtime and making comparisons. For all of his beauty, Jacob must have felt that it had proved ultimately futile, because both Bella and her evil spawn had just used him cruelly.

"His face became known all over the world and he had the business acumen to invest in companies that made him even richer."

"So he had it all," Jacob said resentfully.

"Not really. He never found the love of his life until one summer day when he was doing a photo shoot in Alaska and met her."

"Was she pretty?" Jacob shot me a brief smile.

"Yes, very pretty, for she was a vampire."

"Huh-uh. That sounds bad, leeches are fucking awful."

I lowered my chin, forced to concede the issue. Jacob's life had been turned upside down by my family, though if he had ended up with Bella and had never heard of us, I had no doubt she would have used him just as cruelly. Girl was just a selfish slut through and through.

"Hey, big guy, except you!" Warm fingertips cupped my chin and raised it as Jacob flashed me a smile.

"Thanks." I nodded. "Anyway, this girl vampire played with his heart. Managed to marry him and then left him after five years, taking a good chunk of his fortune with her. She told him she wouldn't stay with him because he would die eventually, and the sight would depress her for years."

"She really said that?" Jacob shook his head. "What a cold-hearted snake!"

"He found out through the grapevine that his former wife hooked up with another vampire. They seemed happy."

"Tough luck." Jacob nodded sadly, his thumb rubbing lazily his abs.

"One of the companies he invested in had to do with prolonging life. A new technology appeared and he had the chance to be among the first to benefit from it. Long story short, he extended his life span through this means and soon, a thousand years had passed."

"Lucky guy."

"One day he was hiking in a forest when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw the face of the woman he once loved. She was covered with scars, her former beauty destroyed. The vampire she had hooked up with had been killed fifty years before and she lived as a nomad. The woman begged him to take her back, said she would make him happy because she knew him well. That she had often thought about him through the long centuries."

"And the dope took her back!" Jacob snorted.

"No, he didn't. He refused to listen any further and just walked away. Then…" I leaned towards him, my hand pressing lightly against his thigh, relishing the heat that permeated my cold palm.

"What?"

"She attacked him!"

"Typical. She must have been a Swan descendant, so full of herself! So she killed him, I suppose."

"No, he was carrying a nanoshield. When hit by a vampire's strength, the shield activated and incinerated her."

Jacob cracked a smile. "Too bad that technology wasn't in use a few years ago. It would've saved me from someone whacking me around."

I shot him a smile while my fingers slipped under the sheet, tracing a path down his hips, bypassing his dick until they reached their destination. My thumb swirled around the tight hole I yearned to plow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jacob sat up.

"I thought we could spice things up. I could make love to you."

Jacob shook his head angrily. "No way, I'm the Alpha!"

"What the fuck, Jacob Black?" I lost my patience at this point. I had a big case of blue balls, and frustration gripped me as I shot out from the bed and picked up my pants.

"Hey, leech, call me Alpha!" He growled.

I turned and shot him a glare. "Jacob, you've always been Jacob to me. That's a higher honor than being Alpha."

"Where are you going?" Jacob said indignantly.

I snarled, at the end of my rope. It seemed it had all been for nothing, that all my work getting Jacob to remember was leading nowhere. He wouldn't turn into my old Jacob; instead he would keep on being this obnoxious brat that believed bottoming was unmanly.

I usually kept my temper in check at all moments, but when something drove me angry, I let it all out.

"I'm going out. You know what? You can throw me to your wolves, I don't care. Matter of fact, I will call them myself." I turned and shot him a glare. "Who knows, maybe they will have their way with me before they kill me."

"You…" Jacob trembled, his body shimmering as he sought to control his wolf in order not to phase.

"Hey, Paul, Jared, come and get me!" I yelled.

The door opened and Jared walked in, followed by Paul.

"I'm outta here, guys. You can do what you want with me." I scowled at Jacob and walked out of the room, Jared and Paul following me. I could hear Paul licking his lips and whistling at the sight of my bare back.

Jacob stalked towards us as he called to his pack members. "Don't listen to him and return to your posts."

"You heard him, boss." Paul said. "He wants a little action. Not bad, huh?"

Jacob growled and then said in a loud voice, _**"YOU TWO, LEAVE US! RETURN TO YOUR POSTS AT ONCE!"**_

Jared whined and then he cowered, baring his neck in submission as he stumbled towards the other corridor. Paul whimpered and dropped to his knees, raising himself at a gesture from Jacob before running towards the stairs.

I had to admit that the Alpha voice was impressive. Pity it didn't work on me. I kept walking towards the stairs.

"Emmett, don't…"

"What?" I snarled. "You're gonna order me to stay, too? I'm not one of your pack, Jacob."

"I'm not ordering you." Jacob's voice trembled, his heat warming me as he approached me. "I'm asking you… begging you to stay." His warmth seeped through my back as he hugged me from behind.

" _Que qwole_ , Emmett." He sobbed against my back, the vibrations drilling a line straight through my undead heart. "Stay with me forever, Emm!"

Damn, what was it with this boy that he had my heart wrapped around his little finger? There was no way I could ever leave him, not like this.

I turned around gently and cupped his chin between my thumbs, tilting it up so I could gaze at his eyes, swimming with tears. I said softly, "I won't leave you…" Jacob widened his eyes, staring at me as if he was seeing a ghost. Then he sagged and would have fallen to the floor but for my strong arms supporting his hips.

"Jacob, what the hell? Are you all right?" I picked him up bridal style and rushed through the first door I found which turned out to be Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. I gently put aside the duvet and laid Jacob on the mattress. "Jacob, talk to me, please."

He had a dazed expression on his face while I ruffled my hair. I stood up, deciding to call Carlisle. If this was a medical emergency he needed to be here, and he had better bring Jasper in case this was a consequence of Chelsea's tampering with my wolf's allegiances.

"What happened, Jacob?"

"Feels like I imprinted," he said groggily. He propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head slowly as if he was coming out of a trance.

"You imprinted? Just now?" It would be nice to be Jacob's imprint, but I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to have all the options, for him to retain his free will and not become a robot again.

"When I saw your eyes…. it feels like…" He took a deep breath and laid his head on the mattress. "It feels like I've been drifting in space for weeks now. It's like… I'm in a dark room and these jumbled images come and go…. you were the only constant, the only friendly face there."

"And when you saw me…?" My fingers caressed the smooth russet brow, rubbing circles above his eyes.

"I felt grounded, at peace. I felt gravity again. The memories started rushing back and I was overwhelmed."

"Do you remember what happened a week ago?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It was my birthday, right?" Jacob worried his bottom lip. "We were celebrating and then Bella showed up, with all those Italian goons and then… the little red-eyed slut!"

"How did you feel?"

"I was right, Emm!" Jacob snarled. "Nessie ought to be killed! Stupid Sam wouldn't listen though, and he was a coward, giving orders with no rhyme or reason! I just hated that Nessie bitch with all my heart. Wished I could phase and tear her apart, and dim-witted Sam? That dog isn't fit to lead the Forks municipal kennel!"

"So that's when you broke Renesmee's imprint, and assumed the Alpha position."

"Yep. It was a lot of work. Demanded lots of concentration so that's why I didn't rush to fight." He shot me his trademark boyish grin. "And I had you to watch my back. I know I can count on you."

"What happened then?"

"Everything became dark, like someone siphoned off all the light in the room. And then the craziest thing happened…" Jacob raised his hand to massage his forehead. "Working for the Italian leeches seemed like the greatest idea ever, but then I remembered they were with the Nessie slut and I wanted to kill them all. I felt this pressure in my head." Jacob pointed at his brow. "It got too much and I fainted."

"That was the result of Chelsea's tampering." I said. "Aro uses her power to transfer the allegiances of individuals between the covens. The woman has the ability to make you choose their side. Her power failed to move you, though."

"Luckily it didn't affect me." Jacob's Adam apple bobbed up and down as he glanced up at me. "And now I've imprinted on you."

I shook my head, taking at a glance the picture he made. Sure, he was a little flustered and excited, his dark eyes shining with amusement, but there wasn't that besotted look in his face like the times he spent with Renesmee. I didn't think he had really imprinted.

I guessed if I was as shallow as Bella I'd be swooning and all over the moon, having Jacob at my beck and call 24/7, ready to comply with my every whim. What a load of crap!

"So you remember everything?" I cocked my eyebrows at him.

"Sure, even the stories you told me, The Scorpion Shifter and The Third Singer." He tilted up his chin and gave me a surprised look. "Hey! Does that mean I was Nessie's Singer?"

"Yeah, that's the reason she pulled her little trick, and why she kept feeding from you."

"Little bitch!" Jake muttered darkly. "As manipulative and selfish as her asshole parents!"

"She'll get what she deserves," I said slowly. "And talking about getting, I'll need to go hunting soon."

"Sure, sure." Jacob shrugged. "Come back as soon as you can."

"I'll have to visit Carlisle and I might be away for a week or more." I stared at him, closely gauging his reactions.

"That's ok. It'll give me time to put some order in the pack and set up a training schedule. If you see Jasper, tell him to call me. We need to coordinate strategies in case the bitches return with their Volturi pimps."

I smirked at him. "You aren't trembling and shaking."

Jake puzzled his brow in thought. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm leaving and since the imprint binds you to me so strongly…"

His gaze lost in the ceiling, Jake kept silent for a few seconds and then he glanced at me. "I see. You're right, Emm. I'm worried but not too much. Certainly not the crippling loss I'd feel with an imprint. So you think I didn't imprint?"

"I'm positive."

"But why do I feel so grounded, then?"

"Because you have your memories back; you're whole again, so to speak." I placed my hand on his chiseled abs, my fingers playing with the muscled ridges. "That's why you feel this peaceful inside. I think this came about because you finally accepted all the contrasting sides of yourself, you welcomed them home." My fingers traced a path down his treasure trail, crawling inside his briefs to ghost over his burgeoning erection.

"Emm." He moaned.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

Jacob blushed and spread his thighs, his hands clutching the back of his knees as he heaved up his legs. "I want to feel you, Emmett. Above me."

I hooked my thumbs around the waistband of his briefs and pulled them off his thick legs. Glancing down, my mouth watered at the sight of his thick cock, the tip shining with precome while his hole looked so inviting, nestled between his plump cheeks.

"Where else?" I said, my thumb rubbing circles around his puckered hole.

"Inside me." He moaned, thrusting his hips towards me to impale himself on my thumb. "Your thick dick stretching me, making me feel you. Fuck me!"

I took off my pants in a blur and got the bottle of lube on the night table. Opening the bottle, I upended it and let the thick liquid coat my throbbing dick.

"Emm, hurry!" Jacob raised his neck to glance up at me, licking his lips at the sight of my glistening cock.

"Gotta taste you first," I growled, my hands caressing the smooth russet thighs as I shoved them apart. "It's been awhile since I ate you out."

I dove towards his center, my tongue luxuriously lapping the rim of the twitching hole while Jake whimpered, closing his fists around my hair and bucking up his hips, trying to get my wet tongue inside his hungry ass.

My tongue lapped around his quivering hole while my thumbs kept his buttocks spread. Then my teeth nibbled on the rim until it was swollen, an angry pulsing red. I made a flat stab with the tip of my tongue and dove right inside, his walls clenching around my tongue as if he wouldn't ever let me go.

His thighs closed around my head like a vise as he thrust up his hips, trying to ride my tongue like it was his bike. "Emm, harder! I need… bigger…" Jake sobbed, his fingers pulling on my hair, urging me to plunge deeper.

I let go of him, smirking at the disappointed moan that followed. Then I scooted forward on my knees and grabbed his ankles, pulling him towards me as my cockhead nudged his slick hole.

Jacob grabbed my shaft and guided it towards his hungry hole and I sank in with a sigh.

"Feels so good." Jacob spread his thighs as I watched the place where we were joined, his hole slipping and sliding down my length, my cockhead catching the swollen rim as I swirled my hips to the right.

"Right there!" he said.

I leaned forward, my hips jerking forward as I entered his hot body, his eyes rolling at the constant prodding his prostate was receiving. He was near his climax, as was I. The tight heat clenching around me, his walls quivering and massaging my shaft, it was more than I could stand. My hands caressed his ankles as my hips jerked forward, sheathing myself in his tight heat completely.

I lowered my hand, my fingers tracing the taut skin of his stretched rim as another drop of precome slid down his neglected cock. My fingers traced his shaft, playing with the vein that ran down the length of it, finally rubbing that bundle of nerves just below the slit.

Jake arched his back as he came, spurts of come running down his taut abs while I groaned at the strength of his clenching walls. I jerked my hips, thrusting inside his quivering channel for a few times before I was overcome and climaxed with a hoarse grunt.

After I cleaned us up, we laid side by side on the bed.

"Thanks for staying." Jake looked into my eyes, his fingers tracing idle patterns on my chest.

"I had to." I leaned towards him, my hand cupping his smooth cheeks as I peppered kisses on his russet skin. "I'm drawn to you. It's not an imprint or Singer thing. It's…" I kissed him, a brief contact on his pouty lips which held the promise of an eternity to come. "I love you, Jacob."

He shot me one of his blinding smiles, the ones that took the pull of gravity off my shoulders and made me feel like I was out of this world. "I love you, big guy. You're the only one that holds my heart." He nuzzled his nose against my neck, breathing deeply the scent of sex that surrounded us. "Thanks for the stories. I loved them."

"I'm glad you think so and didn't throw me out. Guessed they tickled your curiosity, huh?"

"Not really." Jake flashed me a shy grin. "They were interesting, sure, but I could imagine their ending. What truly held my curiosity was you." His fingers traced my cheeks, resting for a moment on my dimples. "I wanted to know what made you smirk like that, why you smiled at certain points. Want to know you very well, and it's gonna take a long time."

"Whatever long it takes, I'll be around you. We'll have to face the Volturi at some point, though."

"I'm not afraid." Jake took a deep breath. "Long as you're with me, to nurse me back to health with new Arabian Nights." He looked at me, eyes dark as the night which pulled me under their spell, warm fingers on my cheek promising the succor of everlasting warmth. "Together, you and I will create new stories for the ages, and as long as you're with me, the ocean of night won't pull me under."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
